Their Poison
by SilverFoxes-BlackWolves
Summary: [R&R!] Midori is a Konoha Jounin, infatuated with Kakashi, who seems to hardly notice her at all. Anrui is a confused young girl, not sure where she belongs. Paths cross, and they find love, but will anyone have a happy ending..? KakaxOC, ItaxOC
1. Enter Midori

A green-haired young woman let out a short sigh as she walked along a path on the way to Konoha village. Her dark green eyes were closed and her arms behind her head in a relaxed position much like Shikamaru's favorite pose, and she was feeling quite calm, if not happy. The smile on her face was a testament to that. She was going over plans in her mind that after she filled out paperwork for her mission, she was going to visit Kakashi, and possibly go somewhere with him. Maybe to a movie? Maybe to lunch? She would have to see. She only hoped that he wasn't busy or out on a mission of his own, though his students being elsewhere tutored lowered that.

She felt really bad for him though. I mean, his favorite student, Uchiha Sasuke, had gone and run off with _Orochimaru_ of all people! Him! He seemed to blame himself for that… It was so sad, really. The woman's happy smile slipped a little as she recalled hearing about Sasuke betraying the village and running away to join Orochimaru from Kakashi himself… The look in his eye…. It had been so sad….

Stopping herself, she breathed deeply. She wasn't going to get all sad! Instead, she took another couple of deep breaths and resumed her daydreams.

Happily sidetracked in her thoughts, she barely noticed the scent at first, but when it made itself known it was blatantly obvious. Blood.

Sprinting in the direction it came from, she was barely able to repress the ominous feeling that was starting to overcome her, and stopped dead in her tracks as she fully came upon the scene.

She stood in the middle of an empty, out-of-the way field. The dying, dry, tan grass was coated in blood splashes, which were everywhere. The metallic stench of blood hung heavy in the air, and stung her nose. What froze her in her tracks, however, was the sight of Hatake Kakashi laying on his back, bloodied, and seemingly unconscious. _'Oh, please let him be alive…!' _she prayed as she unsteadily approached his limp form, unable to sense any chakra coming from him. Kneeling down next to him, she checked his neck for a pulse, and let out a heavy sigh of relief when she found one. "Kakashi-san…?" she asked him urgently, doubting she was going to get an answer as she checked over his wounds. They didn't look so good. Blood was everywhere… And it seemed that although not all of it was his, a decent amount was.

She was startled to hear a quiet response, a whispered, "Midori… san…?"

Frantically, the woman named Midori replied, "Yes? I'm here. Are you okay?" She knew the question was stupid, but didn't know what else to say. Shaking her head shortly, she put a finger to his lips through his mask and shushed him. "Nevermind. You can tell me what happened later." Nodding seriously, she smiled gently to him as he nodded weakly back and let his head fall to the side as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Scooping him up, she leaned him against her shoulder in a cross between bridal-style and over her shoulder, then formed a handseal around his body and disappeared in a flurry of leaves, reappearing at a gate of Konoha.

"Someone, get him a medic-nin, now!" she ordered a sentinel briskly, and he nodded and disappeared in a poof. 'Hurry….' She thought worriedly.

The sentinel reappeared shortly after disappearing, medic-nins in tow. They immediately set to work on his wounds, checking them and healing some of the easier ones. "We're going to have to take him back to the hospital," one said, and Midori nodded.

"Can I come along…?" she asked with concern.

"Sure, just… try not to get in the way," he replied briskly, but not harshly, and Midori responded with another nod as they scooped the gray-haired man onto a stretcher, then carried it back to the hospital urgently, Midori tagging along behind them.

As they set him down on the bed in the hospital room, the nins turned to Midori. "Uh, ma'am, you're gonna have to leave…" they told her, needing to undress the patient. The green-haired woman blinked for a moment, then blushed furiously and bustled out of the room as she realized what they meant, flattening herself against the wall in the hallway, comically flustered.


	2. Enter Anrui

Itachi's body sagged against a tree unwillingly, his eyes closed and his breathing rough. Blood soaked his black and red Akatsuki cloak, though it could barely be seen. He knew he had to get going, he knew he had to get back to the Akatsuki hideout. Fighting Kakashi had been a stupid choice, and he was paying the price for it. For the moment though, he knew he needed to concentrate. One foot, the other, one foot—

"Hey, mister, are you okay?"

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. Why hadn't he sensed any chakra? Turning around slowly, he gazed back at the source of the voice.

Standing there, blinking, was a girl of maybe 17. Her hair was dark blue, and her eyes a pale grey, almost Hyuuga-like. Tied to her forehead was a hitai-ate with a star on it, which Itachi didn't think he'd seen before. He stared at her blankly, too weak to activate even the basic Sharingan. He only paused for a moment, though, before continuing to trudge forward weakly.

"You're hurt," she commented concernedly, and he had to force himself not to reply, 'Thank you, Captain Obvious,' and ignore her instead. He continued to walk, and she started to follow him, still nagging and chattering away at him.

"Shut up," he finally hissed, turning his neck a little and glaring over his shoulder at her. She actually paused in her quick speech to stare at him.

"You talk?!" she asked excitedly, caring none for what he said.

"Go away," he warned, voice dangerously low.

Again, she ignored him, bustling around him while he was standing still and pulling at his cloak, and chattering away again. She nagged at him and asked him about his strange clothes, told him her name was Anrui about 4 times, and seemed to ignore the scratched headband he wore, being more concerned with finding his wounds and healing them. He pushed her away weakly, and continued walking. "Don't follow me," he growled as she started to walk after him, and was surprised when she actually stopped. 'Finally…' he groaned internally, then returned to his metronome-like thinking. One foot, the other, one foot, the other….

Some time later, Itachi opened his coal black eyes to see none other then that annoying girl from before. She was leaning over him, busy with something. Just as he was about to do something, he looked down, seeing his skin. Not his cloak. What the hell!? Sitting up quickly, too quickly, he pushed her away and pulled the bloodstained garment back around his exposed torso, then tried to fight off the nausea.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he snapped after it had passed. This was the most talking he'd done in quite some time.

"Healing your wounds, y'ingrate!" she snapped back, pouting angrily and crossing her arms in a sulky pose. He paused to pull apart the folds of the cloak and gaze at his once wound-covered chest and stomach, then back up at her.

"Thanks," he spat out in distaste, feeling strong enough to walk steadily. "Don't follow me."

The girl slid out of his way and shrugged, watching him go with apathy. "Don't die!" she called after him cheerfully.

"Hmmm…. I never learned his name…"


	3. Flowers, A Vase, And A Card

**Disclaimer: I've noticed that I haven't done one of these yet, so I figured that it's better late than never, am I right? So, I do not own 'Naruto' in any way, shape, or form. Instead, the series and general idea are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. However, Midori is mine, and Anrui belongs to my friend. :3  
**

**Author's Note: Ohmigad. I am so, so, so terribly sorry. I get distracted, and... Ah, excuses are meaningless, so I'll leave it with apologies and a chapter as a peace-offering. Here is the latest, and hopefully [yet unfortunately long-awaited chapter in 'Their Poison'!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Flowers, A Vase, And A Card 

A little more than an hour later, the medic-nins slipped quietly out of Hatake Kakashi's hospital room. As the others wandered away to their other duties, one of them glanced around, trying to find the Jounin woman who had accompanied the now-sleeping nin to the hospital, and probably saved his life. Finally, his eyes found her resting on the floor next to the door, dozing off with her chin bumping into her chest slightly with each inhale and exhale. A grin crossed the man's face, and he knelt down, tapping her on the shoulder. Her large, dark green eyes shot open and stared up at him curiously and somewhat anxiously. One of her hands clasped into a fist with anxiety as she waited for him to speak. "He's fine," the man assured her, earning a sigh of relief from the woman. "He's sleeping, but you may go in and wait for him to awaken. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you, Hagami-san." He smiled reassuringly before turning down the hall to check up on other patients.

As the medic-nin strode away, Midori breathed another relieved sigh before pushing herself to her feet. She swayed uncertainly for a moment, then glanced down at the bag in her hands with a smile. Within it's brown paper walls was a card that read 'Get well soon!', a glass vase and some simple flowers, and two bottles of water-- one for the flowers, the other for Kakashi-san when he awoke. Smiling in at the contents, she slipped in the bland door and shut it quietly behind her.

The room, like most that could be seen within hospitals, was brightly lit and dull. The sterile white walls, ceiling, and floor contained a simple metallic bed, beneath a large, bright window, with sterile white sheets, blankets, and pillow, and a simple, wooden, empty night-stand near the metal headboard of the bed. A currently off lamp bolted to the wall above the headboard and two dull gray chairs pushed against the wall opposite the bead completed the room, and Midori claimed the one closest to the nightstand. A slender hand slipped into the bag and pulled out the vase and flowers-- a minute bouquet consisting of two bright yellow daisies and a small spray of those little white flowers that she couldn't think of the name for, which was stupid considering that she worked in her garden quite a lot and was pretty sure she grew them. Regardless, she quietly removed the cellophane wrapper from the flowers and dropped them into the vase, then pulled out one of the water bottles and poured about half of the liquid within into the vase, a chugging sound resounding through the quiet room as air replaced the water.

Nodding in satisfaction, she capped the bottle and set it aside, next to the flowers, and pulled out the other one, putting it down where Kakashi could easily reach it when he woke up. Finally, she removed the card, and smiled at the cover, then at her signature inside, and set it on the nightstand as well. All the while, Midori's dark green hues would drift towards the apparently-sleeping man on the bed, who was laying on his back. Even breaths slid through the sheet that was pulled up to his nose, and his lack of a mask was evident. _'No, Mimi...' _she told herself firmly, even though, as she sat there in that chair with nothing else to do but watch Kakashi, she found the urge to just tug down that sheet just a little to be almost overwhelming. After a few more moments, she finally gave in. _'It can't hurt...'_ With that self-assurance, the green-haired woman slid into a standing position from her chair, taking two silent steps across the bright white, tile floor and stopping at Kakashi's hospital bed. Her resolve wavered for a moment, and she was content to smile down at the relaxed expression that covered his bare face. His hitai-ate was resting next to him, so the scar over his left eye was left visible. To think, she mused, that this man laying here asleep with such a peaceful expression on his face was world-renowned for killing so many, and knowing more than a thousand jutsu. It was nearly unbelievable. But she didn't dwell on it long, as her eyes slid down to the sheet once again, as it covered his nose and mouth much like his mask usually did. From what she could see, he wasn't wearing a mask, but she couldn't exactly be sure. Still, though, she wanted to at least check, so a thin hand slowly and warily reached for the thin, white material pulled over Hatake Kakashi's face. The hand hesitated for just a second before continuing on. Two fingers gently pinched the end of the fabric and had started to pull away when a hand shot out from beneath and gripped her wrist tightly. Kakashi's un-blemished right eyelid slid open slightly, revealing the coal-black iris that gazed at her with a smile in its depths.

"Ah ah ah, Midori-san," he scolded her light-heartedly, releasing the wrist of the now flustered woman and playfully shaking his index finger at her. She blushed profusely and avoided his eye for a little while, but smiled. She tugged her chair closer to his bed and he smiled back at her with his eyes, then sat up. The sheet fell down to reveal...

* * *

**Muahahahahahahahahahaha!  
Cliffie! Ebil! D**

**Probably not the best way to make my readers happy, but... I couldn't resist.  
Maybe it'll make you guys want to read more? I dunno. I'll be out with chapter four soon, I promise! D:  
Don't forget to review!!!  
Silver**


End file.
